


Luxure || Long Distance // Oikawa Tooru

by skeletiddies



Series: Luxure [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Oneshot, Phone Sex, Smut, had to reupload it here, readers gender is ambiguous, the fuck baby strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletiddies/pseuds/skeletiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been working so often lately that you scarce had time for Oikawa. He calls you in the middle of work to whine for your attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxure || Long Distance // Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> all of my smut fics are bein taken down by The Fuck Baby, so this ao3 account is gonna be dedicated to all of my smutty stuff.
> 
> anything else i write will likely be on my deviantart page what-the-honk.deviantart.com so go czec that out if ur into it

You frowned deeply at the mountains of paperwork askew on your desktop. How many hours and hours of work was buried in those small printed words, you wondered? A dozen? A hundred? Regardless, you knew you’d be dealing with them for a while, yet.

Almost as if he’d sensed your discomfort, your phone lit up as you received an incoming call from Oikawa.

He always did have the best timing, you supposed.

You picked up the phone and pressed it against your ear, keeping your voice low as to not draw attention from the others in your office. “Hello?”

“[First]-chan,” he sung, his voice a little breathier than usual. “I’m so lonely…”

You had to keep a smirk from surfacing. “Oh, are you just?”

He hummed in response. “You’ve been working _so_ hard [First]-chan, you never have time for me anymore…”

“And what are you going to do about that, Tooru?” 

Though you couldn’t see him in person, you could almost immaculately envision his actions at that moment. He slid his hand down the front of his underwear and dusted his long, slender fingers over his cock, moaning a little at the contact. 

“[First]-chan,” he said, “will you help me get off?”

It was your turn to hum, now. He just sounded so cute and desperate – you couldn’t really ignore his request now, could you?

“You have to moan for me, Tooru.”

He marginally sped up his movements and let out a moan for you. Though you could tell it was partially exaggerated, it was enough to get you invested.

“Good boy,” you praised. “Go faster.”

He obediently listened to your command and increased his pace, his hips unconsciously moving along with the actions of his hand. He moaned again, this time less exaggerated. 

“[First]-chan, I w-want you…”

“I’m right here, Tooru… Now, go into the bedside drawer.” While he did what he was told, you adjusted yourself in your seat and lowered your voice to keep the conversation private. “Grab the vibrator and lube yourself up, yeah? I really want you to spoil yourself.”

Once he was sufficiently lubricated, he inserted the vibrator and turned it to the second-lowest setting. He bit his lip as he went back to stroking himself, making it known to you how much he was enjoying it.

“Haah… [F-[First]-chan, I think I’m about to…”

“Already?” you asked. “We must have gone without sex longer than I thought, if you’re this sensitive.” You mentally cursed at how much fun you were missing out on.

“Mmmh.”

“You called me up when I was in the middle of work, Tooru, and you want to wrap it up that quickly? You’d better last longer than this or I swear I’ll…” 

You didn’t need to finish your sentence for Oikawa to get your meaning. Hesitantly, he slowed down to a steadier pace in order to bring his excitement down. You could hear in his pants and whines at how much he hated teasing himself, but punishment from you was so, so much worse than that. 

“How are you feeling now?” you asked.

“Hot…”

“That’s good. How high is the setting right now?”

“S-second lowest…”

“Turn it up. Highest level. Also, stop touching yourself.”

Oikawa reached a shaky hand down to turn the setting up higher, immediately whimpering at the sensation of it inside him. You could hear him fidgeting and squirming on the sheets, frantically grasping at the edge of the mattress to keep his other hand occupied.

You listened intently as he moaned out your name, over and over, as if he were begging you to let him release. You crossed one leg over the other and casually waited as he came undone over the line. It was satisfying to know that you could control him even when you weren’t there.

“[First]-chan! [First]-chan! I-I need to…!” he gasped out.

“It’s only been six minutes,” you told him, coolly checking the watch on your wrist. “Usually it takes me longer than this for you to get like that.”

“[First]-ch-chan, please!”

You breathed out a defeated sigh. “Alright… Go ahead, Tooru.”

Immediately his hand shot to his throbbing cock, moving erratically as he bucked into his own touch. You were almost certain that the others in your office could hear him by now, but you didn’t care. You’d just stare at them until they felt awkward for bringing it up, that usually worked.

His cries were nearing the level of screams as he finally came, his body ever-so-subtly twitching as his panting died down. He carefully removed the vibrator from himself and tossed it carelessly to the side – he was far too exhausted to care about it.

“I… I…” he paused for a moment, trying to recollect himself, “th-thank you, [First]-chan.”

You grinned to yourself. “Don’t thank me just yet, Tooru. You still finished far too quickly for my liking.”

“Eh?” he blinked. “Are you teasing me now?”

“Nope. You’d better get some rest while you can, Tooru, because when I get home, you and I are going to have a _very_ long night.”


End file.
